Gracias
by Moonyta
Summary: Remus se despide de Sirius, luego de la muerte de este último. No soy buena en los summarys y es mi primer fic. . Slash


**__**

Gracias

__

Querido Padfoot:

¿Nunca te dije como te agradecí todas y cada una de tus palabras y tus 'te amo'? Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo con claridad, y si lo hice nunca fue suficiente, porque las palabras se las puede llevar el viento, y los besos que pude haberte dado en ese tiempo quizá no fueron suficientes, quizá eran sólo vagas muestras de un amor que no podía entender lo suficiente. Quizás mi error fue pensar que siempre estarías ahí, y es que me parecías inmortal, imparable. Tu sonrisa parecía ser todo lo que el mundo necesitaba para continuar. Tú que eras una constante explosión de energía. Tú, que movías mi mundo...mi amor.

Las veces en que estabas tristes son contadas y me alegro por eso, porque puedo contar mis recuerdos a tu lado entre felicidad, sin olvidar jamás a Lily, a James y a aquel en el que algún tiempo fue amigo y hoy es traidor. Fue a tu lado que comprendí que amar consiste en encontrar tu propia felicidad en la felicidad del ser amado. Tu presencia significaba amor y alegría, aunque ahora mismo también siento algo odio y tristeza, porque te fuiste y no dejaste que me despidiera, porque teníamos tantos proyectos, porque íbamos a ser felices y formarías un hogar para Harry, porque no estaba preparado para esto, porque me hubiera gustado que nos dieran más tiempo... aunque solo fuera para repetir lo que sé que sabías tan bien. Te amo. Siempre lo hice. Siempre lo haré.

¿Por qué?... no tienen respuestas mis preguntas; así de irónica es la vida. Pensar que yo, el licántropo, el que menos esperanza de vida tenía del grupo soy ahora el único que queda (porque el Peter que conocimos y amamos está junto a ustedes, así prefiero pensar antes de creer que es ahora el que atenta contra la vida de Harry)

Y en medio de este dolor es tan difícil encontrar sosiego, paz. Por que la paz solo la encontré en tus ojos grises y en tus brazos fuertes.

Aún así, hoy, ahora, no escribo esto para llorar, sino para agradecer, porque hay muchas que debo agradecer, y no puedo poderlas todas porque sería una carta interminable. Aún así...

Gracias por tu simpatía y buen humor, que me producía algo en el alma

Gracias por tu sonrisa, porque me hacía sentir pleno

Gracias por no dejarme cuando averiguaste lo que era.

Gracias por permanecer a mi lado siempre, aunque estuvieras lejos, en Azkaban o en algún lugar del Amazonas.

Gracias por abrazarme las noches de tormenta

Gracias por reírte de mi maldición y enseñarme a mi mismo a reírme de ella.

Gracias por enseñarme que la luna es siempre bella

Gracias por haberte convertido en un animago para poder estar a mi lado, aún bajo la luna llena

Gracias por haberme enseñado a verle el lado bueno a la vida

Gracias por ese primer beso

Gracias por haberme cuidado cuando estaba herido y cansado

Gracias por todas las peleas absurdas que tuvimos, porque a la larga eso fue lo que nos permitió darnos cuenta de que no amábamos pese a todo

Gracias por esa noche a orillas del largo, porque fue la primera vez que descubrí como expresar el amor físicamente, porque fue mi primera vez y nunca me arrepentí.

Gracias por dejarme consolarte cuando estabas triste u ofuscado y compartir tu dolor y frustración conmigo, en vez de apartarte

Gracias por haberme enseñado a amar y amarte con cada uno de tus defectos, que ahora no recuerdo mucho

Gracias por haber compartido penas y alegrías conmigo

Gracias por haber celebrado mis triunfos y apoyado durante mis fracasos

Gracias por enseñarme a ver la vida de manera más nítida, y a vivirla mejor

Gracias por amarme a pesar de mis defectos, que no son pocos.

Gracias por darme una fuerza que no creía que tenía, con tu solo recuerdo, cuando supe que no volverías a mi lado luego de esa trágica noche en el Ministerio.

Gracias por ayudarme a comprender cuanto te amaba, aún cuando te perdí  
Gracias por entrar en mi vida y cambiarla para siempre.

Gracias por hacerme parte de tu vida  
Gracias por compartir tu vida conmigo y llenar la mía con luz. Te extrañaré con todo mi corazón y esperaré el momento en el cual volveremos a vernos. Pero, por ahora, viviré. Por ti. Por Harry. Por el nuevo mundo por el cual habrá que luchar. Por mí mismo. Y te aseguro, que haré que te sientas orgulloso de mi, y que nunca nadie te amó más de lo que yo te estoy amando.

Por siempre tuyo,

Moony

Remus Lupin sonrió tristemente a la fría lápida, mientras silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y colocaba la carta junto a un ramo de flores.

- Hoy, viviré por ti... pero cuando llegue el momento, solo te pido que me esperes con los brazos abiertos. No sé lo que suceda mañana... no sé siquiera si saldré vivo de esta batalla, solo sé que lucharé por ambos, por ese mundo que queríamos construir.

Y depositó un beso en la lápida y miró la estrella más brillante en el cielo, esa que tenía el nombre de su amado, antes de retirarse cual hoja llevada por le viento.


End file.
